The invention relates to a drumstick having a solid illuminated tip.
A drummer and the drumbeat which a drummer provides to a musical group is indispensible to that group. The drumbeat becomes the basic beat of the music that emanates from the group. The rhythm of the drum may at times stand alone in a musical composition, but a composition is seldom without the rhythmic accompaniment of a drum. The main contribution and his playing to music are aural. However, the contribution is also visual. The flash of the cycling drumsticks and the rhythmic waving of the drummer's hands, arms and whole body are part of the drummer's presence. However, until the present invention, drumsticks have been designed to contribute only to the sound which they produce, but not to the sight.